


Knight Cookie Gets Fired Up

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Chocolate, Embarrassment, Gay, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Knight Cookie's next venture through Fire Spirit's lands have not gone unnoticed, and he soon finds himself in contact with the cookie himself once again. Fire Spirit is as perceptive as he is hot and gives the noble cookie exactly what he was looking for. Hint: It's not a villain to fight.
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie & Knight Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Knight Cookie Gets Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitamince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamince/gifts).



> Another commission for Vitamince.

Knight Cookie is a very brave cookie with many feats behind him. He slayed dragons! Well, actually he didn’t. But he cut off a dragon’s tail! Well, actually it was just the tiny tip. But at least he can CLAIM he did it! As brave as his accomplishments may be, the look on his face is anything but as he stands here in the Dragon’s Valley, back to the wall with a warm glow on his face. While his blush was already in place, the main cause for the brightness was the cookie before him. Even when born amongst the flames, Fire Spirit knew how to keep cool, his hands by Knight’s sides, keeping him pinned to the stone behind him. 

“Well well...look who decided to pay me a visit. I didn’t know you missed me THAT badly...”

It couldn’t have been an accident, after all. His domain was very clearly known to Knight, so there’s no reason for him to be prowling about unless he was looking for contact. And from his last encounter with FS, contact he most certainly did have.

‘I...I was merely cutting through to reach High-Scale Peak! I had heard there were villains there. What do you think I would be doing, hm?’

While his bold voice and stance might be enough for some, FS could see right through it, leaning in and savoring the way Knight’s facade slowly fades at his approach. He even flinches a little when Fire Spirit presses his forehead against his own. His armor may be tough, but the white chocolate is no match for the sheer heat the legendary cookie can radiate. It starts to hiss and slowly bubble and melt from the contact.

“You really want to know what I think then? Okay. I think that ever since your last visit...you know, the one where I nailed you hard and had you moaning like a girl? Yeah, that one....I think you came back hoping for some more. I’m doubtful you get much fun back on princess duty, so the pent-up tin cookie was hoping I’d throw him a bone....or at least stick one in him. Did I hit the nail on the head? Hm?~”

While he doesn’t speak at first, the way the melting chocolate looks a lot like sweat sliding down his face tells plenty as the two keep their eyes locked on one another. As sly as always, Fire Spirit made a sudden move, pulling his body back a little and putting on a most unconvincing expression of courtesy, waving an arm out.

“But I’m probably wrong. You say you’re just passing by? Well then, go ahead. Keep moving. Safe travels...”

The knight did not move. Not even when FS made a mocking “shoo” gesture. Somewhat nervously, he held his ground, as if this was helping his case. A few seconds later, FS recognized this and nodded.

“Oh-kay. Okay, buddy. We’re doing it like that, then.”

With a sudden feeling that made Knight twitch, Fire Spirit pushed his knee up, gently pressing it between his legs, softly grinding it against the now quite melted faulds of his armor. Next, his hand pressed flat against his chest, slowly sinking through the weakened breastplate until Knight could feel it slowly reach his chest, letting the liquefying sweets smear all over it. All his armor is melting away before him, dripping down to the floor. With the loss of his armor comes a revelation. While FS kept his knee toying with his crotch, he watched bemusedly as a distinct bump kept rising amongst the white chocolate, fighting against the sweet goop until finally, the outline of what is unmistakably his shaft breaks free of the mixture, twitching powerfully against Fire Spirit’s knee. 

“Goodness. I’ve never known a royal knight to be so...perverse. You’re a real piece of work, aren’t cha? But don’t let me tell you what’s what. Go ahead. Use your words, buddy.”

With his free hand, he swept Knight’s nearly melted helmet off his noggin, exposing his head. While the armor made him look tough, without his helmet, this knight looked rather frail and nervous. Just a blushing blonde that found trouble in connecting his gaze to the fiery foe before him. At least he was handsome. Tilting his head towards him, Fire Spirit gave him an expectant look, waiting for him to speak up. It didn’t look like he was going to indulge him any further until he did, so steeling his nerves, Knight finally spoke up once again.

‘I admit that...that m-my legitimate journey has taken its toll on my nerves and muscles. And I would be....appreciative....if you were to assist a noble knight in alleviating his symptoms for his journey ahead...’

Fire Spirit only seemed to be half listening to his spiel, nodding along as he spoke until he heard his voice quiet up again. He blinked before replying to the excuse.

“...........sooooo, you want some fuck?”

‘That would be the general summary, if I were so brash.’

Smirking at the cookie covered in dripping chocolate, FS pulled his knee back and messed with his outfit, soon revealing his own member, already eager to get things moving, as if waiting this whole time. As expected from a legendary cookie, the length was nothing to sneeze at compared to Knight as it throbbed openly beside his own, drawing his attention to it. Easing his hips forward a little, FS brings his shaft beneath the other’s, slowly grinding it along the underside, letting the melty treat smear onto his own. He ends it by letting the tip of his shaft swirl around Knight’s own. The poor guy shudders at the tingles against his most sensitive spots. Soon, his own shaft is dripping with creamy white chocolate.

“Gotta say, not the lube I had in mind, but it’ll do...~”

Making his newest move, Fire Spirit reaches down and grabs a hold of Knight’s thighs, lifting him clean off the ground and raising his legs. Knight acts quick and keeps his back to the wall, wrapping his legs around the other’s middle just as he feels the scorching tip of his cock line up with his pucker. The usual smirk appears on FS’ face.

“Though before I start, I think I’d like to hear you beg fo-“

‘Sweet cream, just plow me, Spirit. If it gets you moving fast, then fine. You know just how I like it. I’m gonna get the jitters if you don’t just shove that burning pole inside me and rut to your limits...! I need to feel what it’s like when a powerful cookie like you wants to just break a weaker cookie! Just take me now and don’t hold back!’

This actually made the legendary cookie pause for a few seconds, giving him a blank look.

“.....damn, you’re taking all the fun out of this!~”

Still, his demand was fulfilled, so with a pushing of the hips, his shaft starts to push against Knight’s backside, slowly adding more and more pressure until finally, they both savor the sensation of the head of his cock slowly sliding inside of him, with plenty more to follow. Knight gives a visible shudder, his cock twitching eagerly in the warm air a few times, happy to be receiving the first stirs of pleasure at last. With a feeling this tight squeezing at his shaft, FS only wants to push in more.

“Mmmh.....fuck....don’t know why you’re after that loser princess when you like it back there...~”

While Knight is usually very defensive of Princess Cookie, his mouth is a little preoccupied at the moment as he feels his cock sink deeper and deeper inside of him, toying with him by taking its sweet time forcing itself inside him, spreading his inner walls apart with his impressive size. Normally more quiet, Knight makes quite the difference now, letting out a slow but constant stream of moans as he gets taken, subconsciously counting the inches until Fire Spirit finally hilts himself completely inside of him, letting out a slow breath, complete with a few embers. 

“Ahh....that’s more like it, huh? Hmhm....listen to you, moaning for me like a little sissy....I bet you’d ask her to peg you if I ever stopped fucking around with you....mmmhh....but with an ass like yours, who wouldn’t?~”

Pulling back his hips, the flaming cookie set right to work, now thrusting his hips back and forth, giving Knight the fucking he was craving, using his shaft as a guide. Every time he thrust in particularly rough, he could see Knight’s shaft twitch and throb, a small stream of precum beading at the tip before sliding down. Raising his grip slightly, FS settled for gripping the other right where it mattered, letting his fingers sink into the chevalier’s tush, now pulling him into every thrust, adding a very satisfying smack to the messy, wet “shlick shlick”s that come from his improvised lube. With the intensity he’s fucking him with, poor Knight could only reach out to grab his shoulders for support, lest he tumble to the floor from the excessive pleasure. Taking the connection well, Spirit leaned in, getting a little treat from the melted white chocolate, slowly dragging his tongue up his partner’s neck and drawing out a soft gasp.

“Mmm....you should get your body ruined by my dick more often...the drooling, mindless look suits you...heheh...”

‘Aahhn....mmh.....mmmhh.....don’t st-stop....needed this......ssso bad.....’

Taking that request personally, he ups his game with a grin, squeezing down harder as he doubles his efforts, now starting to make a few moans of his own as he really starts to fuck Knight, the haze of passion burning through the air around them, leaving the two of them losing themselves as they go on. The scent of mixing their sweat with the chocolate permeates the heavy air while the sounds of their bodies and desires becoming one becomes all the more prevalent. With his head leaning back, Knight can feel himself slipping away as the feelings of FS’s licks hitting just below his chin meet with the sharp, lustful sensations of taking him in deep again and again, feeling his balls clap against his ass while his massive dick throbs powerfully inside him. He couldn’t ask for more as he lost track of how many times he’s been spread apart. Well, maybe he could ask for just ONE last thing, based off what he hears next.

“Fuck...fuck.....hey t-tin can.....I get you’re...mmh....eager to get your filling...huh? Won’t be happy till you’re leaking plenty of fiery cum down there...a-aah....~”

With his eyes regaining focus at his words, Knight has enough sense in his hazy brain to nod his head, panting harder than ever, a few trails of drool leaking down his lips.

‘P-please cum inside me, Fire Sp-AAHNN!!....Spirit. Finish what you...mmh...st-started.......I know how much you’d love to claim me....~’

“Mm...? Now you’re speaking my....ooh...my language.~ Allow me to show you....where your loyalties should lie...~”

It only takes a little longer to break Spirit’s streak, pushing and pulling the two together a few more times until he makes it just in time, thrusting forward as hard as he can and burying his rod in deep, pressing their foreheads together as he does. With not even a second to spare, Fire Spirit dumps his load right inside Knight, sending heavy spurts of his sticky cream as far in as he can, leading to quite the moans from the both of them. The raw sensations of feeling his hot, gooey cum filling his ass up send Knight over the edge, his twitching shaft soon following behind as he reaches his own climax, sending his ropes of cum up in the air, going in every direction. With the way they’re standing, a few naturally hit their faces, slowly painting them white in the same way FS is doing to his inner walls. Neither of them seem to mind, much too lost in the moment as their orgasms carry on. Throb after throb came, pumping more opaque cum to the other, as if trying to outdo each other. After nearly a minute passes do the two finally feel their overwhelming ecstasy come to an end, their climaxes drying up with the two of them dripping with sweat and seed. The steady drip can be heard from FS’s spunk slowly leaking out of Knight, several lines of opaque goodness trailing down his shaft and jewels and dripping into a puddle on the ground. For a while, all that’s left is silence as the two stare at each other, catching their breath after such an intense romp. The cocky cookie is the first to break the silence. 

“Well well....was that close to what y-MMH!”

Knight didn’t let him finish that sentence, pulling him in and pressing their lips together in quite the intense smooch. While initially disarmed, it says something with the speed Fire Spirit almost instantly moved his hands up from Knight’s rump to wrap around him as well, kissing him back. The heavy breathing was harder than ever as the two replaced their afterglow with an intense makeout session, the passion still quite alight, it seems. For a few seconds, nothing else really mattered as much. Not the rivalry or the taunts. Just each other. Their lips slid and locked again and again while their tongues swirled together happily. Each time they started to pull their lips apart, they instantly grasped each other again, just a few seconds longer. Alas, even this eventually settled down before too long, the two of them stumbling back and getting themselves back in a presentable fashion. Well, at least one of them. 

“Yeah, that’s usually what happens when you decide to wear armor made of chocolate instead of...y’know...normal clothes. Enjoy the trip back, chump.”

Knight indeed had to take the ride of shame back, his face very red as he made for his horse in the nude, hoping to get back to the kingdom without being spotted by too many cookies.

“But hey, at least you don’t have to tell them where you’ve been. They’ll know perfectly well by the way you’re leaking some red hot cum. Only one cookie can fill you that way!”

It seems that their “relationship” still has some developing to do. Knight rode off away from Fire Spirit’s laughter, making a mental note to at the very least put on some undergarments beneath his armor the next time he plans to venture out to Dragon’s Valley.


End file.
